Fire And Ice: The Dark Lord
by NoShoesNoShirtNoSheldon
Summary: Story 2 in the Opposites Series. It's 4 years later and Tonks had died, leaving Theodore in the care of Harry and Severus. But when Harry is kidnapped, Theodore is left with Luna. Severus will stop at nothing to get Harry back. SS/HP SNARRY
1. Crystal Coffin

**Okay, here it is, Fire and Ice! I'm so glad so many people liked the first one. Just in case you don't notice, it's 4 years later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Happy Bunny. **

**XoXoXoX**

Harry choked back tears as he stared at the crystal coffin in front of him. The face beneath it was perfect, a picture of beauty and loneliness. He squeezed Severus' hand, feeling the man squeeze back lightly. Harry stepped up to him and buried his face in Severus' neck, letting the tears out.

'Hawwi? Sevvie, why is Hawwi cwying?' 4-year-old Theodore whispered, the little boy resting on Harry's hip while the man cried and held him up at the same time. Severus turned sad eyes on the little boy, running his fingers through Theodore's hair while comforting Harry.

'Theodore… Harry is sad about what happened. You remember what we said about how you'll never see her again? That Harry will be taking care of you now?' Severus said softly, watching as the boy's hair changed from orange to a sad, limp brown.

'Never again?' he asked in a whisper, his eyes widening.

'I'm sorry,' Severus nodded. Theodore's lower lip trembled before he burst into tears, hiding his face in Harry's shoulder. Severus sighed and pulled the both of them away, watching as Luna took their place and said her last goodbyes.

'I can't believe she's gone,' Harry said quietly after they sat down, letting Theodore snuggle into his arms and close his eyes. 'She was always there… Always.'

'It'll be tough,' Severus agreed, fingering a stray lock of Theodore's hair. He tucked it behind the sleepy boy's ear and removed his hand, instead placing it over Harry's own. 'We'll get through it.'

Harry nodded absently, lost in thoughts. A few weeks ago, while they were battling stray Death Eaters, Tonks had been hit with a stunning spell. Unnoticed by the rest, the Death Eater dragged her off and disappeared. Two days later her body was found in an alleyway in Leafturn. Ironically, it was the same alley that Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione had been kidnapped from 4 years ago.

The funeral was a public one. It turned out that Dumbledore had confessed to McGonagall before he died that Severus did not kidnap Harry and Ron. McGonagall told the Ministry and after a few weeks, Severus was cleared of all charges. After that, they no longer needed disguises and were welcomed back by the Wizarding community.

About a year after Harry's near death experience when Theodore was conceived, Severus had finally asked Harry out. Officially, they were boyfriends, but they were close enough to be married.

Harry sighed and shook his head, running his fingers through his hair and wrapping one arm around Severus, the other still holding Theodore to him. 'What are we going to do?' he whispered. 'How am I going to raise Theodore? I'm only twenty years old…'

'Harry, you're not alone. I'm with you. I'll help you,' Severus told him softly, watching as the last person, Kingsley Shacklebot, said their goodbyes to Tonks.

'I know…' Harry nodded. 'I know.'

**XoXoXoX**

Harry followed Severus inside with a sigh and looked around. The Prince House was just as he remembered it, yet it seemed strangely empty. Severus had requested from the Ministry another house as soon as he was cleared of all charges, so after a year, the house was built right next door to the Prince House. Ron, Draco, Bill, Charlie and the twins had moved into it. It was nicknames the Weasley House, because Draco was the only non-Weasley there, but it seemed that he soon would be.

So that left only Harry, Severus, Theodore and the women in the Prince House, and Harry felt outnumbered. McGonagall, Severus and Hermione were all 'no-nonsense', and Luna just wasn't the right person to help him play a prank. There was of course Theodore, but Harry felt like he was mistreating the child if he got him to help, so Harry never did.

Even though there was much more room, Harry had moved into Severus' personal chambers two years ago. It was just easier.

'Hey, Theodore,' Harry whispered to the little boy, who was fighting valiantly to keep his eyes open, but slowly but surely failing. 'Let's get you to bed, okay?'

Theodore used to share a room with his mother, but ever since they found her body, they got his room closer to Harry's. Severus now had two annoying brats in his chambers, but he didn't seem to mind. While Harry and Severus shared a bed, Theodore had his own room that was connected to theirs.

'Nooo…' Theodore whined. 'I'm not sweepy!'

Even as he said this, his eyes were drooping. Harry only smiled and walked towards his chambers. While Severus went to the kitchen to make some tea for them, Harry laid Theodore down in bed.

'There you are,' he said softly as he pulled the covers over the boy. 'Nice and warm.'

'Hawwi? Tell me a bedtwime stowy?' The little boy whispered. Harry hesitated, before sitting beside Theodore on the bed and smoothing his soft green hair back.

'Once upon a time there was a prince,' Harry started. 'And he lived with his Muggle aunt and uncle.'

'Was he a bwave pwince?' Theodore asked with a cheeky smile.

'Yes, he was a brave prince,' Harry nodded. 'His mother and father had died at the hands of one of the most evil wizards of all time. This prince did not know of his magical powers…'

Harry went on; speaking the story softly to Theodore, knowing the boy had no idea that the story was based on his own life. Harry finished the story ten minutes later, staring down at the now asleep child. He stood, bent over and brushed his lips over Theodore's forehead. 'Sleep well.'

When he entered the kitchen, Severus was waiting at the table. He sat tiredly beside him as the man raised an eyebrow. 'You took a while.'

'Theodore wanted a bedtime story,' Harry explained with a sheepish smile. 'Sorry.'

'No, it's fine,' Severus waved it off. 'Here's your tea.'

'Thanks,' Harry smiled gratefully and took it, taking a sip. 'Where have you put the custody papers, by the way?'

Harry had gotten Theodore as soon as Tonks' body was found. There was some hesitation about whether he should go to Luna, Harry, or Tonks' widowed mother Andromeda, but in the end, the Ministry chose Harry. They decided that Theodore should go to someone he spent most of his time with, which ruled out Andromeda. They considered Luna, but they thought that because Harry had a partner, Severus, that Harry would be more suited.

It came as quite a shock when a Ministry official knocked on their door, told them the news and handed Harry the custody papers. He'd apparated away a moment later, leaving the stunned Harry to stumble into the living room in a daze. Severus had jumped up straight away, and when he asked what was wrong, Harry replied bluntly and emotionlessly.

Harry had ended up losing the papers twice, so Harry decided Severus should take care of them.

'I put them in the first drawer in the living room,' Severus replied with a smirk.

'I'll never remember that,' Harry complained. 'Why can't we have it in an obvious place?'

'Because you'd lose it. Again,' the man grinned, leaning over to play with a piece of Harry's hair. 'Don't feel bad. I still haven't found your replacement.'

'Wh-What?!' Harry exclaimed with fake hurt, jumping up. He was struggling not to grin. 'That is so mean, Severus!'

'I think you're about the best I can do for now,' Severus told him with a straight face.

'It worries me that you are so stupid,' Harry raised his eyebrows.

'When it comes down to who's smarter, I think we'll both agree that I am,' Severus said offhandedly. 'But it's cute how you think I'm listening.'

'It's cute how you think I care,' Harry shot back. They were nose to nose now, both having trouble keeping the mischievous grins off their faces.

'Hawwi? Sevvie? Why are you fighting?' The voice echoed around the room as both men turned to face Theodore, who was rubbing his eyes. His hair had changed to pink, and his eyes were a deep black. Not that this was surprising, they had been black for almost a year now. Ever since Severus had caught the boy when he climbed on the roof and fell. Theodore had had his eyes closed, but when he opened them, he was staring straight into worried black ones. From that day on, they never changed again. Always black.

'Theodore…' Harry started, but Severus took charge and moved forward, picking up the worried looking 4-year-old.

'Theodore, Harry and I are not fighting,' he told him firmly. 'We were playing. Pretending. See?' He walked over to Harry, still holding Theodore, and kissed him softly.

'Ewww!' Theodore exclaimed, covering his eyes. 'Gwoss! Stop!'

Severus chuckled, leaning back and putting the little boy down. Harry smiled at Severus, and he smirked. 'Why are you not in bed, Theodore?'

'Ahh!' Theodore screamed, giggling as he ran back to his room. 'No! I'm in bed! Don't tickle me!'

Severus, incapable of laying a hand on the boy in violence, often tickled him when he did something small to misbehave. However, if it was something big, like falling off the roof, Severus didn't tickle. Oh, no, he _shouted_. Boy, did he shout. To Theodore, he had a mother and two fathers. Harry was the quiet, nice parent, Tonks was the fun, loving parent while Severus was the stern yet strangely affectionate parent.

To him, Harry was the only one who could stop Severus from shouting, so it was no surprise the boy threw Harry a pleading look as Severus approached, holding up his hands and wiggling his fingers menacingly. Harry only smiled and leaned on the doorframe, watching as Theodore emitted squeals of laughter and delight as Severus effectively tired him out.

As soon as Severus had managed to get the boy to sleep, they entered their own room to get ready for bed. Harry's smile was pained as he pulled on his pyjama bottoms. 'He doesn't even get it, does he? He'll probably wake up in the morning and ask us where Tonks is…' he bit his lip, determined not to cry. 'And then we'd have to tell him all over again…'

'Harry,' Severus murmured, reaching out and tucking a stray lock of Harry's hair behind his ear. 'Shh… We'll be fine. We'll get over it. Theodore has his mother in him, not to mention his father. And no doubt he's picked up your Gryffindor-ish determination. He might be sad for a while, maybe even a long while, but he will get over it.'

'Yeah,' Harry smiled, grabbing Severus' hand and squeezing it. 'But… Y'Know… He's probably got some of your traits, too.'

'That's not funny. Who knows what'll happen to the boy?'

'I know,' Harry shivered. 'Just imagine a little mini-Snape running around. He's already got your eyes, which, by the way, are impossible cute.'

Severus smirked. 'Oh really? I do believe he morphed his cheek bones to look like yours…'

'Oh, Merlin, he's going to look like our child, isn't he?' Harry laughed.

'Come on,' Severus grinned. 'We could use that to our advantage.'

'Yeah… Get in touch with someone who we haven't seen for a while… Like Fleur or Krum. Tell them it's our child. That'll be a laugh.'

The sound of their laughter woke a certain 4-year-old menace, and for the next half hour they tiredly coaxed him back into sleep.

Not that they didn't enjoy it.

**XoXoXoX**

**I couldn't help but put Happy Bunny quotes in there.**

**Okay, so I've got a major plot point worked out that'll last for… I don't know, 10 or more chapters? I'm not sure. But after that, I have no idea what's going to happen. So… Chapters are going to come slowly. I just wanted to get this first one out!**

**Please review!**


	2. Daisy Chains

**Okay, I got a few ****anonymous reviews (I hate those things, you can't reply) so I decided to write my reply up here.**

**Faith: Thanks very much, but Merlin, I would never get Snape to have another lover. I hate those fics myself! The phrase "Snape will stop at nothing to get Harry back" means he chases those stupid kidnappers, not that he goes and finds some willing kid to do it with.**

**Moon Crescent Neko: Thanks so much! I didn't see that. I changed it very quickly! Thanks for the review, by the way.**

**I've just got one question… Why is there cat fur on the keyboard? **

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**XoXoXoX**

Harry smiled easily over at Severus from across the garden. Severus was leaning against the closed back door, watching with a slightly mocking raised eyebrow as Harry helped Theodore to make a daisy chain. The sun was shining brightly and Harry felt as if he were on top of the world.

'Hawwi!' Theodore exclaimed. 'Look! It's weally, weally long now!'

Harry looked down at the boy and smiled, ruffling his hair. 'I can see that. Why don't we make it even longer?' When he looked up, Severus was gone. Harry frowned.

'You look like you're having fun,' a rough voice said behind him. Harry turned his head so fast he cricked his neck, and he winced slightly.

'Lots of fun,' he agreed. 'But now that you're here… You can stay!'

Harry grabbed Severus' hand and pulled him down beside him, and the man sat in a graceful manner. Harry only rolled his eyes, pointing to the daisies all around them. 'Go on, make a daisy chain. Once we're finished, we can put the all together and make a _really _big one!'

'Yes!' Theodore agreed, clapping his hands in delight. Severus raised an eyebrow before plucking a daisy from the ground. He hesitated, glancing over at Harry and Theodore, who were working quietly but contentedly. Ho rolled the daisy between his fingers, frowning at it.

'You do know how to make a daisy chain, right?' Harry asked softly. At Severus' shake of his head, Harry put his down and leaned over. 'Okay, I'll show you.'

Severus watched as Harry explained, taking in the information, but his main focus on the way Harry's lips moved, and how his eyes were bright. When Harry finished, Severus picked another flower and made a small daisy chain, showing it to Harry.

'Yeah, like that!' Harry smiled. 'You got it.'

Severus smirked and plucked another flower. He worked quickly and quietly, hardly contributing to the soft conversation. Soon, he was catching up to Harry, having made an even longer one to Theodore. When Harry leaned over to help the little boy with something, Severus saw his chance and worked even faster. When Harry looked back, he found Severus smirking and holding up a daisy chain that was probably longer than Theodore was tall.

'Jeez, you're enjoying yourself, aren't you?' Harry laughed.

'I seem to have a… Competitive streak,' Severus admitted.

'Let's join them all up then, shall we?' Harry asked with a smirk, reaching over to take Theodore's chain. He quickly joined them all, admiring the daisy chain that was now probably longer than Harry.

'Inside, I think,' Severus commented, standing and brushing dirt off his pants. At Harry's questioning look, he only pointed upwards. There were dark clouds gathering overhead, and Severus could tell a storm would soon be coming. 'A spring storm. They come quickly.' 

Harry nodded and took the daisy chain in one hand and grabbed Theodore's hand with the other. 'Let's go inside and show Aunty Luna our daisy chain,' Harry smiled. Theodore agreed ecstatically and they all trudged inside. Severus glanced over at Harry, and noticing the look in his eyes, he pulled the daisy chain away from him and gave it to Theodore.

'Why don't you run ahead to show Luna? Harry and I will be right behind you.'

When the little boy had left, Severus pulled Harry into a soft hug, and the younger wizard buried his face into his chest. They stayed like that for a while, before Harry stepped back, drawing in a shuddering breath.

'Are you okay?' Severus asked.

'Yeah, it's nothing,' Harry replied, just as they heard the distant rumble of thunder. Harry winced, briefly raising his hand to touch the faint scar beside his ear. Severus frowned.

'It's the storm, isn't it?'

Four years ago, Harry had been kidnapped by Death Eaters with his three friends, Hermione, Draco and Ron. They had been held hostage for a week, and it just so happened that a storm had been going on for that whole week. Ever since, Harry could not witness a storm without remembering the traumatic experience.

'Yeah,' Harry nodded absently, staring at the closed door of the living room. With a sigh, Severus pulled him over, opening the door and pulling out his wand as he went. Luna was already in there, along with Theodore, Hermione, Ron and Draco. The man flicked his wand, and a roaring fire crackled to life in the fire place.

'Harry,' Hermione smiled. 'Did you have fun outside?'

'Yes,' Harry replied with a smile. "Didn't you, Severus?'

'It was… Passable.'

**XoXoXoX**

The loud cry never wavered, droning on and on. Harry winced, but didn't stop searching, trusting Severus to console the upset four year old. The boy had been crying for over 10 minutes, after the discovery that his favourite toy was missing. Harry had gotten Severus to stay with him while Harry himself searched for it. He checked all of the rooms, and was just about to give up when he remembered Theodore clutching the little stuffed animal when they had went outside to make daisy chains an hour ago.

'_He must have left it outside…_' Harry thought tiredly. He glanced out the window, watching the dark clouds swirl and hearing the rain beating on the house. The storm hadn't stopped. His eyes darkened as a spark of fear ignited inside him. Theodore's wail got even louder, and Harry grew determined to find his toy.

'Okay,' he breathed to himself. 'Just pop outside, grab the toy and come back inside. No worries!'

He chuckled nervously, walking down the stairs. Everyone was in the living room, so no one stepped out to stop him. He considered briefly asking Severus to do it for him, but pushed the thought away almost immediately. He opened the door, stepped out and closed it behind him.

He could hear the roar of the thunder and every now and then there was a flash of lightning, racing across the sky. He took a deep breath, moving away from the shelter of the house and into the cold rain. It beat down on him, drenching him thoroughly and causing him to shiver. He quickly made his way over to the spot where they had sat nearly an hour ago, plucking a wet little stuffed toy from the ground, all the while keeping his eyes peeled for threats.

'Harry Potter,' a voice said enthusiastically. 'How are you?'

Harry spun around and came face to face with a burly Scottish man. His hair was blonde and curly, his beard short and trimmed, and he seemed in his mid-forties. His eyes were a large, twinkling blue and his hand was outstretched. Harry hesitantly shook it, noticing that although it was raining hard, the rain never touched the man and he was completely dry.

'Hello,' he greeted slowly. 'Uhm… Who are you?'

'No time for introductions now,' the man chuckled. 'We must leave for France immediately.'

'Excuse me?' Harry blinked in confusion. 'What are you talking about?'

A young boy, 16 perhaps, stepped out from behind a tree. His hair was the same, sleek blonde as that of Draco Black's, but his eyes were the same blue as his father's. His face was soft, clever, and devilishly handsome.

'Father,' he said in a soft voice with a noticeable mixed accent, and Harry realised he was talking to the big man. 'Perhaps we should explain? It would certainly calm him down.'

'No, no,' his father chuckled, waving the teen aside. 'We keep to the plan. I take the boy and you leave the note.'

Harry frowned, stepping away from both of them. 'I'm sorry; I really must go inside now…'

The man placed a large, yet comfortingly soft hand on his shoulder. 'I'm sorry, my boy,' he said in a remorseful tone. 'But I'm afraid I cannot let you do that.'

'Father,' the blonde boy interjected. 'I really don't like this. This is… Kidnapping!'

'Shush, Sebastian,' the man said. 'Think of your sisters. They need this boy's help dearly, as do we and your mother.'

'But we can't just take him by force!' Sebastian exclaimed. 'Father, I know I agreed to this plan, but I just don't like it.'

'I'm sorry, but we have to!' The man gripped Harry's arm. 'If we waste time to explain, those creatures could attack the house while we're not there! Do you want your mother and sisters to die?'

'No,' Sebastian whispered, looking down.

'Then we take the boy and explain later. I am leaving! Make sure to deliver the note and then portkey back safely.'

The grip on Harry's arm tightened and pulled. Harry felt the familiar squeezing sensation as the man turned on the spot. With his last breath, Harry managed to yell 'SEVERUS!' before he was whisked away by the tides of Apparation.

**XoXoXoX**

Severus' head jerked upright, and he frowned thoughtfully. He thought he had heard his name, shouting through the roar of the wind. Surely no one was outside? He stood and placed his book down, attracting curious glances from the other occupants of the room.

'I'm going to see where Harry is,' he explained. The man had not come back from his search, even though Theodore had fallen asleep in Luna's arms a few minutes ago. Maybe he hadn't noticed the absence of the cries? '_Impossible_,' Severus thought to himself. '_That child can be like a bloody banshee when he deems fit_.'

Severus moved into the hallway, turning towards that stairs.

DING-DONG.

He froze, slowly turning towards the door.

DING-DONG.

'What was that, Severus?' Luna called out from the living room.

DING-DONG.

'What the bloody hell…?' Severus growled. 'We don't have one of those stupid Muggle doorbells…'

He stalked to the door and flung it open, but no one was there. Irritated, Severus was about to close the door when there was a flash of lightning. The sudden light showed an envelope placed neatly on the ground in front of him. He stared at it for a few moments, then pulled out his wand and checked for any harmful spells on it. Finding none, he picked it up and closed the door.

The envelope looked normal enough, and he started for the living room.

'Severus?'

The Potions Master looked up to see McGonagall standing at the foot of the stairs, looking as she always did, but tired. She had only just woken up, from the loud doorbell noises.

'Minerva,' Severus greeted. 'It seems Harry is playing tricks again. He's gone off somewhere and now we have a little letter from him.'

'Did you get the letter outside?' McGonagall asked. When Severus nodded, she continued. 'Do you really think Harry, who has been frightened by storms for years, would go out into the storm, _just _to play a prank on you?'

Severus froze, glanced at the envelope, and then uttered a long stream of curses. He stalked into the living room, tearing at the white coloured envelope as he went. He threw it on the ground, unfolding the letter and reading it through. He paled once he reached the end, the letter falling from his hands and floating to the floor.

'Severus? What's the matter? What was that?' Luna called.

McGonagall plucked the letter from the ground and started to read it aloud.

_Dear friends and family of Harry Potter,_

_We have taken Harry away with us to France to help us solve a problem. We apologise for this, but our family is in grave danger and we believe only the Chosen One can save us. We promise to bring him back safe, and he will be treated well._

_Please do not try to find him._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Lachlan._

The girls gasped, and Theodore murmured sleepily. Severus stared at the fire, his eyes blazing. 'Who is this Lachlan?' He bit out, turning on McGonagall.

'I'm not sure…' she murmured, staring at the fine printed letter. 'But… I do have a cousin named Lachlan. He's Scottish, but he married a French woman and had three children. This writing is very much like his…'

She paused, and then hurried out, striding to her room and grabbing a piece of paper before returning.

'This is one of his letters,' she explained, holding the two of them together. 'Yes, they match.'

'Well, what are we waiting for?' Severus growled. 'Where does he live? I'm going to get Harry back.'

**XoXoXoX**

**Dun dun dun. **

**Well, I finally finished this. Gosh, the wait was torture for even me! Every time I went on the computer and tried to type it out, someone kicked me off! It was agony!**

**But, I finished the chapter. Yay!**

**Hopefully it's long enough. Please review!**


	3. Veela

**I was surfing through the latest Harry Potter fanfics, and I've come to marvel at how many fics there are that involve Harry having a twin brother/sister and they are mistaken for the Boy-Who-Lived. There are also plenty of ones where Harry is a girl. It's all getting very annoying and old. **

**XoXoXoX**

There was an unnatural silence as the group stared at the just slammed door. Enraged that Lachlan was not connected to the Floo Network, Severus had demanded the proper information out of McGonagall. As soon as he had it, he left.

'How is he going to get there?' Luna whispered, clutching Theodore to her. Just before Severus had left, he announced Luna and Hermione in charge of taking care of Theodore.

'He'll find a way,' Hermione replied. 'But poor Theo will be devastated… First his mother, now Harry and Severus…'

'But they're not dead,' Ron said firmly. 'They'll come back.'

'I doubt Lachlan would hurt him,' McGonagall affirmed. 'He was always a bright, cheery boy. I haven't seen him for over three years now… But I do get letters.'

Draco shifted, a frown on his pale lips. 'The letter said they took him to take care of a problem. What if solving the problem hurts him?'

'Lachlan was very simple. I doubt the problem would be _that _big,' McGonagall waved him off. 'I do think it's time for Theo to go to bed, and shouldn't all of you?'

'Minerva!' Luna exclaimed.

'We're all twenty years old! We don't have bedtimes!' Ron chimed.

McGonagall sniffed, before retreating to her rooms. They could hear her muttering about them still being kids as she went down the hall. Ron stood, taking Draco's hand and pulling him with him.

'We better go back and tell the others what happened,' Ron explained while Draco leaned down to hug the sleeping Theodore. Once they had all said goodbye, the two men left the house. Ron cast a waterproof charm on them and they made their way over to the Weasley House.

'We're home!' Ron called out. 'Oi, I got some important news!'

'We're in here!' Charlie called from the living room, and Ron walked inside. Everyone was in there, so Ron settled down to tell them the whole story, while Draco sat beside him.

**XoXoXoX**

Harry coughed and spluttered when he first set foot back on land again. The wards there were even worse than the ones on the Prince House. The tall Scottish man rubbed his back and waited patiently for him to finish, before pulling him along.

They were outside a small house, a cottage really, that was surrounded by forests and mountains and all sorts of nature. The man led Harry around the back of the cottage. He knocked once on one of the windows, and then moved to the next window, knocking twice this time. He moved to a window that was far away from Harry and knocked in a tune that Harry could recognise from when he was 10 years old.

'Password?' A soft, musical voice whispered, an eye peeking out through one of the curtains.

'Out of the blue,' the man replied confidently. The door was flung open and a young girl ran out, her arms wide open.

'Daddy!' She shrieked, laughing in delight as the man scooped her up and held her tightly. She was young, at least 13. Her hair was a soft blond and her eyes a bright green that shone. No doubt she was popular among the boys.

'Hello, Chantal!' The man replied, grinning.

'Chantal? Chantal, where are you?' another voice called out, and they all turned to the door again. The most beautiful woman Harry had ever seen stood in the doorway. Her hair was the same as Sebastian's, sleek and blond. However, hers reached down to her waist. Her eyes were green, the same as Chantal's, and she was slim and tall. She held a small toddler at her hip, the little girl reaching up to tug at the woman's hair. The girl had the same long, blond hair, but her eyes were blue, like her father's.

'Dominique,' the man said softly.

'Lachlan,' the woman breathed.

It became obvious to Harry that the woman, Dominique, was a Veela. No woman could be as beautiful as that, no woman could give off the same air. It also explained why her children were all stunning in the looks department as well.

There was a flash of blue light, and Sebastian appeared, throwing the top of a jar aside. He smiled hesitantly at Harry before hugging his mother. Harry, being gay and attracted to Severus as he was, was immune to Dominique's looks. But Sebastian was awfully handsome…

'I know you're confused,' Lachlan told him gruffly, patting him roughly on the shoulder. 'But we can explain everything inside. Why don't you come in?' He gestured to the door, and Harry glanced at all of their faces before stepping inside.

It wasn't a cottage at all. It was just a big room with a trapdoor in the middle, which was currently open. Harry looked down in it to see a long corridor, going farther than Harry could see, lit brightly by torches.

'We go down there to get to our house,' a voice said, making Harry jump. It was Sebastian. 'This is just somewhere we stay if the problem gets really bad… Aurore hates it here.'

'Who-' Harry croaked, his voice scratchy from lack of use. 'Who's Aurore?'

'My sister. She's the little baby that Mother is holding,' Sebastian explained, pointing at his mother. She was currently fussing over Lachlan, smoothing out his clothes and making sure he was alright.

'Why am I here?' Harry asked softly, wetting his lips and clearing his throat.

'Father says he wants to explain to you, so I guess we'll have to wait until he decides he's ready,' Sebastian paused, and then looked over his shoulder. 'Mother, Father! I'll take Harry to the mansion, shall I?'

'Yes, dear, that'll be good,' Dominique nodded, smiling at both Harry and Sebastian. 'Be careful.'

'Ah, yes,' Lachlan nodded. 'Make him feel welcome.'

Sebastian climbed down the ladder and landed with a dull thud at the bottom. He waited patiently for Harry to get down, before striding down the long corridor. Harry fell into step beside him, looking nervously around.

'So, uhm…' Harry started, feeling foolish and 14 years old again.

'What's your name?' Sebastian asked with a confident smile. 'Your full name, I mean.'

'Oh. Uh, Harry James Potter. You?'

'Sebastian Pierre McGonagall,' Sebastian replied, sending a grin in Harry's direction. At Harry's look of astonishment, his grin grew wider. 'You've met Minerva, then? She's my second cousin.'

'Second…? That means she's Lachlan's cousin,' Harry babbled.

'Spot on,' Sebastian chuckled. 'I've met her a few times. She seems nice, but strict.'

'Yeah,' Harry agreed. 'She's my Head of House.'

'So you're a Gryffindor, eh?' Sebastian smirked. 'I should've known.'

Silence ensued, leaving Harry to ponder the meaning of Sebastian's statement. They continued, hearing a faint scuffling behind them that told them the rest were coming. Sebastian and Harry halted when they found a fork in the corridor, and Sebastian only smirked and took Harry's hand, leading him down the left one.

'Always remember that it's the left one. You don't want to know where the right one leads to.'

Harry smiled awkwardly and pulled his hand away, well aware that the feeling of Sebastian's hand against his was uncomfortable… Yet oddly comforting. He could remember the tons of times he'd held hands with Severus, and it felt completely different to holding Sebastian's hand. At least with Severus, he felt a rush of electricity and love when they came in contact with each other.

'Your looks remind me of someone I know,' Harry said suddenly, after having stared at the younger boy beside him for a while.

'Really? Who?' Sebastian turned his head and gave Harry a dazzling, flirtatious smile. Harry had to blink several times before answering.

'Draco Black,' he said. 'You have the same hair… And kind of the same face.'

'What about eyes?'

'Draco's eyes are a more greyish colour, whereas yours are a really deep blue,' Harry replied. He hadn't meant it as a compliment, but Sebastian blushed and thanked him all the same.

'We're nearly there,' the blond announced. 'Anyway, are you close to this Draco?'

'Yeah,' Harry smiled. 'He's one of my best mates. We used to hate each other, but he stopped being an asshole, and got together with my other best mate, so... We put aside our differences. '

'Oh? I bet that would have been interesting,' Sebastian raised an eyebrow and wet his lips slowly.

'Very.' Harry glanced away, feeling uncomfortable. 'Are we there yet?'

'A few more minutes,' the other boy replied, brushing against Harry slightly as they turned a corner. Harry glanced at him and took a step to the side, away from him. They continued on in silence, until they reached a dead end, with a trap door on the ceiling. When Sebastian opened it, a ladder slid out. He stepped aside and gestured for Harry to climb up first.

'Thanks,' Harry said softly. When he climbed up the ladder and looked around, he was slightly intimidated. The house was bloody huge! Everywhere he looked was expensive furniture. Apparently he was in some sort of dining room, and he was still looking around as Sebastian climbed up, and then stood beside him.

'Do you like it?' He said in a velvety voice.

'Y-Yeah,' Harry murmured, trying to remind himself that the boy was at least 4 years younger than himself, and that he shouldn't be so intimidated. 'I guess.'

**XoXoXoX**

Sebastian took the time to let his eyes roam over the delightful figure of the slightly older man in front of him. Harry's hair was a jet black mop of untidy hair on his head and his eyes were the purest shade of emerald, blurred slightly behind the glasses he wore. His face was positively angelic, looking even more innocent than his younger sister Chantal. His lips were a deep, full red, almost begging him to touch them in some way, whether it a caress from his finger or a kiss from his own lips.

In fact, if he hadn't already known Harry's heritage, he'd almost swear the man was also a Veela, or at least part.

Sebastian leaned back, grinning at the confused man. '_Harry Potter sure is _hot.'

**XoXoXoX**

**Uh-oh. I smell trouble. Whatever will happen to poor Harry?**

**I hope this was long enough for you. **

**Please review!**


	4. Plans And Problems

**Thought I might explain… Lachlan is Scottish. Dominique is French. Their children are a mixture of both. However, seeing as they grew up in France, they know the French language as well as the English language. ****To show this, I have gotten them to say random phrases in French. They will randomly switch back and forth between both languages. Don't fret; I've translated them for you. **

**If I write some French phrases in there, and they translate into something different than what I say they do, I'm very sorry. Please tell me, and I'll change it right away!**

**But, anyway, you get to learn some French. **

**XoXoXoX**

Harry glanced over at Sebastian, who was leaning back and regarding him with a grin. Confused, Harry looked away again, instead tilting his head downwards to watch as Chantal clambered up the ladder.

'Bonjour, Harry!' she said brightly. 'I can call you Harry, right?'

She stared curiously at him, her eyes wide. Slowly, Harry nodded his assent, and Chantal grinned happily, taking his hand.

'Nos parents disent de s'asseoir sur le divan.' Her voice was throaty as she turned to Sebastian and purred in French. **(Our parents say to sit on the couch.)**

'Excuse me?'

'Oh, Chantal says Mother and Father want us to sit on the couch and wait for them,' Sebastian explained with a chuckle. 'We children love to talk in French to each other.'

'Défaut de la reproduction sonore! Il sûr est mignon!' **(Wow! He sure is cute!)**

'Chantal! Shut up!' Sebastian muttered, pulling Harry away from her into the living room. His cheeks were flushed in embarrassment, giving Harry enough sense not to ask what Chantal had said. Instead, he let himself be led, and they both sat down on the large, plump couch that awaited them.

'Il ne peut pas nous comprendre. Cessez d'être si glacial,' Chantal sighed as she trailed after them, sitting in a pink armchair opposite them. At the confused look from Harry, she smiled knowingly at him and translated. **(He can't understand us. Stop being so frigid.)**

'This is really weird,' Harry muttered, leaning back into the couch, and trying to ignore the fact that Sebastian's hand was so close to his thigh that it brushed it every time Harry moved.

'Sebastian, si votre main devient plus étroite, vous allez toucher sa fourche.' **(Sebastian, if your hand gets any closer, you're going to touch his crotch.)**

Sebastian jerked his hand away, glaring at his younger sister. She only smiled innocently at him. Harry shifted in his seat, looking from one child to another.

'Uhm…'

'Si je ne savais pas pour améliorer, je dirais que vous parlez en français juste pour confondre Harry.' Sebastian snarled. **(If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're talking in French just to confuse Harry.)**

'Bonne chose que vous ne savez pas pour améliorer.' Chantal replied with a grin. **(Good thing you don't know any better.)**

'Uhm,' Harry tried again.

'Oh, I apologise,' Sebastian turned to him, leaning closer. 'We completely ignored you. Sometimes my sister is so distracting.' He sent a glare towards Chantal, who only rolled her eyes. 'What would you like to say?'

'I, uh, how old are you?'

'I'm 15 years old,' Sebastian replied. 'Chantal here is 12, and Aurore is 2.'

'_Five years younger than me?_' Harry thought. '_Merlin, he's _taller _than me, and I'm five years older?_'

'Chantal! Sebastian! Harry! Where are you?' they heard the familiar voice of Dominique call out from the dining room.

'On the couch!' Chantal yelled. 'Where you told us to be!'

There was a pause, and then Dominique swept into the room, still cradling Aurore to her. Her long blonde hair billowed behind her, and she smiled kindly at Harry. 'Hello, there. I'm so sorry about this. You're probably so confused…'

'Perhaps Father should speak to him now?' Sebastian suggested as Lachlan stepped in after his wife. The man stared at Sebastian for a moment, and then turned to Harry.

'Yes. I think we should get this over with,' he sighed, sitting in a chair. 'Make yourself comfortable.'

'I'll go put Aurore into bed,' Dominique said quickly, and hurried out of the room.

'Two years ago,' Lachlan started. 'Dominique told me she was pregnant. We were ecstatic, and our children were as well. I have been running for French Minister of Magic for at least three years now, and this would not only bring more love into the family, but also put us into the spotlight as well.

'I know that does not sound very good, but any good publicity was welcomed, as it was vital to get the publics vote. A month later, Dominique was far along enough to perform a spell to find out the gender of the baby. To our surprise, she was pregnant with twins.'

'But,' Harry interrupted, confused. 'I don't see another child…'

Lachlan had a pained smile on his face as he continued. 'A rumour got out about the pregnancy. Soon, everyone knew Dominique was pregnant. But none of them knew for sure whether it was twins or not. So many reporters…' Lachlan shook his head. 'Then Dominique went into labour. She was here, with only a 10-year-old Chantal for company. Sebastian and I were away on a mission for the campaign, something that I will always regret.

'Dominique couldn't walk, and the only way to contact the outer world is through the Floo System. Unfortunately, we had recently put a child lock on it, so Chantal was unable to use it to call for help. Aurore was born, and Chantal was busy with her as the second child came. Simone, for that was her name, was very small. Dominique fell asleep as Chantal cleaned Aurore, and then Simone. It took ten minutes for her to realise that Simone was dead.

'Luckily, a friend of ours popped in for a visit, and upon arriving, immediately fire-called a Healer. As Dominique and Chantal were waiting for them, Dominique begged Chantal to hide the body.'

'What?!' Harry spluttered.

'In France, it is considered a great shame for a Witch miscarriage,' Sebastian explained. 'Father would have surely lost the campaign if someone found out.'

'By the time a Healer got there, Simone's body was hidden and they took Chantal, Dominique and the new-born Aurore to a privet clinic. By the time we got there, officials were questioning Dominique and Chantal. We told them that there was only one child,' Lachlan's face grew grave. 'But when they accompanied us back here, they saw the baby things we had bought. Two of everything. They searched the house and found Simone. We were charged with murder.'

'Murder?! But it was a miscarriage!' Harry burst out.

'Ah, but Chantal was very upset when she hid Simone. She could not help accidentally causing bruises and such on her body. All this counted against us. We managed to get the officials out of the house, and then Dominique and I cast a powerful charm over the house. No human except Dominique, Chantal, Sebastian, Aurore, me, and now you, could enter.'

'Is there a charm like that?' Harry asked. 'I've never heard of it.'

'Yes, but it is usually weak and can be broken easily. However, Dominique and I have a special bond. 2 in 100 pairs of soul mates can bind their magic together to create a stronger spell. Luckily for us, we were able to.

'Desperate times called for desperate measures, I suppose,' Lachlan shifted. 'The Ministry sent a new breed of animal to wipe us out. It was dragon, crossed with a special type of bird that could change its size. The result was a very normal looking bird, about the size of a cockatoo that could breathe fire. They only sent two, but the birds are impossible to kill. We've tried everything.'

'And that's where you come in,' Sebastian sent Harry a warm smile.

'Yes. We figured if anyone could come up with a plan and get rid of these birds, it was you.'

'So that's why you want me?' Harry asked uncertainly. 'To help you get rid of the… The… Fire-Breathing Birds?'

'Yes,' Lachlan admitted.

'I-' Harry stood from the seat and backed away. 'I'm not sure if I could, you see. I'm not that good at planning… Ron and Severus are, but not me.'

'Harry,' Dominique sighed.

'We need you,' Lachlan said simply.

'I-I don't want to die,' Chantal whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

Harry hesitated, looking from one solemn face to the next. He frowned; glancing at his hands, then back up at them. 'Okay,' he sighed. 'I'll try my best.'

**XoXoXoX**

Severus glared at the Ministry worker behind him. The man was babbling about the safety rules of Flooing from one place to another. He let him go on for a bit, before slapping his hand against the wall.

'Do I look five to you?' he sneered. 'I know the bloody rules!'

'O-O-Of course!' the man stuttered. 'Ever so sorry! Well, right this way, sir!'

Severus followed him down a long hallway. Ministry workers everywhere moved apart to let them past, all looking fearfully at Severus. Eventually, the man led him to an ancient fireplace, and passed him a small box full of Floo Powder.

'H-Have a nice trip!' the man called.

'Hn,' Severus grunted, taking a handful. He threw the powder down and green flames burst forth, crackling merrily. He walked into them, and was welcomed by tickling warmth, but did not get burnt. He took a breath, and then yelled, 'The Ministry of Magic, France!'

The Ministry worker sighed in relief when Severus disappeared and scuttled away.

**XoXoXoX**

**I am SO sorry for the late update! It's the holidays, so I'm getting majorly lazy. I had to force myself to write this. Well, I hope you enjoy it! **

**Don't forget to read and review!**


	5. Roses

Severus stepped elegantly out of the grand fireplace, brushing ash and soot from his charcoal black robes. He looked up, his hair swinging forward to brush his cheeks, and narrowed his eyes; searching for the guide he was promised. A man who was only a few centimetres shorter than him, with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes stepped forward, offering his hand.

'My name is Alexandre,' he said smoothly, his French accent terribly evident. 'I am your guide. What is your name?'

'My name is none of your concern,' Severus replied, pointedly ignoring the offered hand. He swept past him and clicked his fingers, calling over his shoulder, 'Keep up, Alexandre, keep up!'

Scowling, Alexandre followed, lengthening his strides. He waited for Severus to speak, and just when he thought they would go on in silence forever, those cold black eyes fixed upon him.

'I want you to lead me to the exit of this… Place.'

Alexandre frowned, but let the ill-covered insult slide. 'Right this way, sir,' he said graciously, and hurried in front of Severus. He glanced neither left nor right, but swiftly turned corners until he came to the end of a long hallway. The door in front of him was tall. Its dark brown colour was polished so smoothly, it gleamed in the dim light. Without hesitation, he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Severus walked after him and stepped into a large room. There was a woman behind a desk that matched the colour of the door at the end of the room, while there were at least fifty chairs lined against the walls, mostly empty. There were five doors on the wall to the right, and only one on the left.

Alexandre strode to the desk and greeted the woman in a blur of French words. He turned back to Severus with a polite smile. 'You must inform this graceful mademoiselle upon your exit.'

'Does she speak English?' Severus asked wearily, eyeing the woman distastefully.

'Of course!' Alexandre exclaimed, seemingly offended. He looked at the woman, smiled apologetically, and then stepped out of the way for Severus.

'I am going to leave,' Severus said in a bored voice.

'Of course, sir,' the woman nodded. 'May I ask your name?'

'Severus Snape,' he muttered.

Her eyes noticeably widened, before she hastily opened a drawer and dug around. She pulled out a paper and placed it upon the desk. 'You must sign here, sir,' she told him hesitantly.

Severus plucked a quill from the desk and dipped it in the ink pot sitting beside it. He signed his name with a flourish, and then stepped back. 'Am I finished?'

'Yes, sir,' the woman smiled. 'You may go.'

Severus nodded and turned back to Alexandre, who was watching him with a calculating look. 'You're Snape?' he asked. 'The one who's dating Harry Potter?'

'Yes,' he ground out. 'Now, would you please escort me to the exit?'

Smirking, Alexandre turned and walked to the left side of the room, opening the lonely door. They walked into a small storage closet, and the brunette wizard stepped forward to tap three times upon a shelf. Their surroundings blurred, and then they were standing in an alleyway, and they could see a street and people walking past at the end.

'Here we are,' Alexandre turned to Severus with bright eyes. 'Now, where would you like to go?'

'Do you know how to get to Lachlan McGonagall's house?' Severus asked.

His blue eyes dimming, Alexandre's body stiffened. 'I do know how to get there…' he said slowly. 'But I'm afraid that no one is allowed to go near the house.'

**XoXoXoX**

Sebastian turned, surveying Harry with a seductive smile.

'I'm afraid Father wants us to share a room,' he said softly. 'I'm sorry. But he's not very trusting.'

Disregarding the fact that Sebastian didn't look sorry at all, Harry only nodded. Satisfied, Sebastian turned away again and opened the door in front of him. 'This,' he said with a smile, 'is my bedroom.'

Harry walked into some kind of blue wonderland. The walls were painted a soft sky blue, but the carpet was a darker shade. Every piece of furniture, whether it was the bed sheets or the wardrobe door, was some kind of blue. He even had paintings on the wall where the main theme was blue.

'You…Like blue, I see,' Harry commented. Sebastian laughed, swinging his arm around Harry's shoulder.

'You've noticed!' he smirked. 'I painted those myself.' He gestured towards the paintings on the walls with his free arm, and Harry smiled.

'Really? You're good. I could never paint that well.'

'Well, everyone has something they're good at,' Sebastian commented, steering Harry towards the bed. 'What are you good at?'

'Quidditch, I suppose,' Harry murmured, acutely aware of the arm still around his shoulders as they both sat down on the bed. 'But then again, so are a lot of people.'

'You don't write?' Sebastian seemed horrified. 'You don't draw, or paint, or work with clay?'

'I'm afraid not,' Harry shrugged. 'I wasn't raised by creative people. I was kept away from stuff like that.'

'Well, we'll have to try you out then,' Sebastian smiled flirtatiously. 'We try your hand at writing, and then drawing, and so on… And you can teach me to fly!'

'What?' Harry spluttered. 'You don't know how to fly?'

'I know bits and pieces,' Sebastian replied offhandedly. 'But I'm really bad at it.'

Nodding, Harry lay back on the bed, only to escape the arm around his shoulders. Sebastian mimicked him.

'Wow,' Sebastian breathed, turning his head to look at Harry. 'Now that's art.'

'What?' Harry asked looking confusedly at the other boy.

'Our hair,' the French boy laughed. 'My blonde on your black. It's startling.'

Harry, unsure of how to react to that, gave a weak smile. Sebastian laughed and sat up, pulling Harry with him. He latched onto Harry's hand and pulled him out, talking excitedly over his shoulder.

'Mother is really good at Transfiguration! She'll transfigure you a bed from something… Probably the couch. And you can choose the colour! Won't that be cool? Father made sure to get Chantal, Aurore and I some Firebolts. Chantal hates flying, Aurore's way too young and I didn't really know how to, so none of us have used them. You could use Aurore's.'

As he rambled, he led both of them into the kitchen, where Dominique was feeding Aurore green mush that was probably mashed peas. The young toddler was trying to push the spoon away, but Dominique persisted and the girl reluctantly opened her mouth. Smiling, Harry recalled the times Tonks had thrown the spoon to the ground when she fed Theodore. But what had really annoyed her was that Luna would take a new, clean spoon and Theodore would immediately let her feed him.

'Harry!' Dominique greeted. Aurore giggled and clapped her hands, causing the mashed peas on her chin to drop to her lap. Sighing, Dominique wiped it up and cast a cleaning charm. 'She's a right monster, this one.'

'That's why I'm glad _you _feed her!' Sebastian smiled, squeezing Harry's hand.

'Watch out,' the woman growled. 'Or you'll be next.'

Grinning, Harry led Sebastian away from the heart-warming sight and turned back to him. 'So, I don't really know this place well,' Harry started. 'I was wondering if you could show me out back?'

'Of course I can,' Sebastian rolled his eyes. He let his thumb trail over the back of Harry's hand before they started walking again, this time out into the sunshine. 'See up there?'

Harry looked up, and he could see a huge cliff in the distance.

'That's where those birds are roosting,' Sebastian muttered, a dark look clouding his face. 'But let's not think about that.'

Harry turned in a slow circle, pulling the French boy with him. 'Wow,' he breathed. 'I mean, I know the Prince House has a pretty good garden, especially when the girls get stuck into it, but this is…'

'Cool?' Sebastian offered.

'_Beautiful_!' Harry corrected, striding towards the garden. There was one corner in which only roses bloomed, and they were a rainbow of colours. Pink, red, white, yellow…

'Here,' Sebastian plucked a lavender rose and offered it to Harry with a smile. 'Take it.'

'Thanks,' Harry blushed. He took the rose and twirled it between his fingers, careful not to be hurt by the thorns. Sebastian seemed to be waiting for something, so Harry hesitantly plucked a yellow one and handed it to him.

'Thank you,' the blond beamed, giving the Boy Who Lived a gentle hug. Tugging slightly on his hand, Sebastian walked towards another patch, where tulips of a variety of colours were planted.

'Mother loves these,' he said softly. 'We're not allowed to pluck them, and Chantal isn't allowed near them unless she's completely calm. Otherwise she goes crazy and steps on one… It's happened twice.'

Chuckling, Harry looked back up to the house, only to witness long blonde hair going flying as Chantal pulled her head back in from spying on them through her bedroom window. He arched an eyebrow but decided not to comment on it to Sebastian and instead let the boy show him around.

**XoXoXoX**

'Where's Harry?' Chantal asked with a large grin as she bounded up to her older brother. Sebastian smiled at her and smoothed her hair, shifting from one foot to the other.

'Mother is currently shaping his bed,' he told the younger girl.

'I saw the rose you gave him,' Chantal said. 'Getting serious, are we?'

'Shush,' Sebastian blushed and grabbed her hand, pulling her into her room and closing the door. 'He could over-hear.'

'He's got a boyfriend,' Chantal insisted. 'Of four years!'

'He's Severus Snape,' Sebastian scoffed. 'He's over 10 years older than Harry, he's gross, and he's mean. I'm part Veela, I'm young and I'm affectionate. What more could he want?'

'Some people aren't attracted to perfection,' Chantal smirked.

'I'll make sure Harry does.'

'What if Snape turns up to take Harry back?'

'He wont,' Sebastian frowned. 'He can't.'

'It's possible, Sebastian. Just say if he does,' Chantal sighed.

'Then I have another trick up my sleeve.'

'You mean…' her eyes widening, Chantal placed a hand over her mouth. 'The spell…?

'Yes,' Sebastian nodded.

'Be careful,' Chantal whispered. 'He could hate you if he finds out.'

'He wont.'

**XoXoXoX**

**I sense danger!**

**Well, duh, I know exactly what's going to happen. Anyway, "the spell" as Chantal put it, is a recent addition. I only just thought of it…**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Read and review!**


	6. Just For You

**And here it is!**

**XoXoXoX**

Harry lay back, listening to the slow breathing in the bed next to his. After a moment, Sebastian drew in a breath, indicating he was about to speak.

'So…'

'So…' Harry repeated, fighting back a chuckle.

'Who do you live with…? You know, before Father and I came?' Sebastian sounded sort of rushed, as if he were nervous and dreading the answer.

'Oh. I lived with Severus, Theodore, Hermione, Luna, and McGonagall… Tonks died a while ago, but she lived with us then.'

'Oh… I'm sorry.'

'Don't be,' Harry smiled sadly, closing his eyes. 'It's not your fault. It's no one's fault…'

'Do you blame yourself?'

The question was so sudden, it made Harry open his eyes again. He frowned, turning over in the bed to face the other boy, even though he couldn't see in the darkness. 'Excuse me?'

'Do you blame yourself for her death?' Sebastian was whispering now, a tinge of sadness to his voice. 'I blame myself for Simone's death.'

'What?!' This time Harry sat up, searching for his glasses and wand which he placed on the bedside table. Locating them, he shoved the glasses on his face and whispered 'Lumos!' A blue light shone from the tip of his wand, illuminating Sebastian's tearful face. 'What do you mean; you blame yourself for her death?'

'What do you think it means?' Sebastian hurriedly scrubbed his face with his pyjama sleeve, but he could not stop the tears spilling from his eyes. 'If I had just been with Mother at the time… I could have helped! Father told me to stay at home because Mother was experiencing pains but I insisted and Simone died! It's my entire fault!'

The last word ending on a sob, and the blond buried his face in his hands. Harry hesitated, staring with wide eyes, before scrambling off his bed and sitting beside Sebastian. 'Hey, it wasn't your fault,' he whispered, slowly putting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

'Yes, it w-was,' Sebastian hiccupped, shaking his head fiercely. 'It was!'

'No,' Harry told him firmly. 'You're not even an adult now, let alone two years ago. The child lock would have stopped you from getting help.'

'I could have gotten on my broom or something…'

'You don't know how to fly!' Harry frowned. 'Sebastian, you couldn't have helped Simone even if you were there. What happened happened. You can't turn back time. What's best is to just let it go.'

'How do you know these things?' Sebastian whispered, raising his head to gaze at Harry with watery eyes.

'So many people have died for me,' Harry sighed. 'I blame myself for all of their deaths… But I don't let it get to me. I just focus on what I've got now. Severus, Theodore, Luna…' he trailed off, staring gloomily at the wall.

'Will you teach me to fly tomorrow?' Sebastian asked. 'Please?'

Harry hesitated, and then nodded, smiling encouragingly at the younger boy. 'Of course I can,' he said soothingly.

Sebastian lay back down and Harry kept his hand on his shoulder. A few minutes passed, and Sebastian was falling asleep.

'Harry…?' he whispered, fighting the tiredness.

'Yeah?'

'She haunts me, you know. Wherever I look, I see her face…'

His eyes slid shut and his breathing deepened. His hand, which had clutched Harry's sleeve tightly, fell limp. Harry frowned down at the sleeping boy before removing his glasses and sliding into his own bed.

'I know what you mean…' he whispered, and received no answer. 'Knox.'

**XoXoXoX**

'Okay, now try again,' Harry instructed, smiling encouragingly at the frowning blond teen. Sebastian nodded and waited for a moment, gathering all his willpower. Chantal, who was sitting on the ground beside Harry with a book in her lap, rolled her eyes and turned a page.

'Up!' Sebastian commanded, watching as his broom rolled slightly in the grass. His rigid stature deflated and he sighed, looking up at Harry. 'Can't I just pick it up? I don't think this is going to work.' Secretly, he was embarrassed at failing such a simple task in front of Harry.

'No, no!' Harry smiled. 'Keep going. Don't worry, not everyone gets it on their first try.'

'I bet you did,' Sebastian said gloomily, lowering his gaze to glare at the unresponsive broom.

'Well… Yes, I did. But someone got hit in the face with their broom when they tried. Actually,' Harry grinned roguishly. 'I think that was Ron. I can't remember... It's been years since my first year.'

Sebastian smiled, trying not to seem too moody. He held his hand over his broom and, hesitating briefly, decided not to focus on the broom this time. Instead, he watched Harry watch him, and also watched his sister casually turn a page. Thinking of how the green of Harry's eyes were one of the most gorgeous colours he'd ever seen, he said softly yet clearly, 'up.'

The broom zoomed into his hand, and his fingers reflexively closed around it. His sister glanced up from her book and smirked before lowering her head again. Harry blinked a couple of times, before a broad grin stretched out on his face and he clapped Sebastian on the back.

'Awesome! Well done!'

'Thanks,' Sebastian said, a genuine smile slowly reaching his face. He gripped the broom tighter, before setting it against the house. 'Come on, that's enough. I want to show you my collection.'

Harry raised his eyebrows, but followed anyway. They made their way inside, heading towards Sebastian's room. 'I suppose you won't tell me what this collection is?' Harry asked idly as they walked.

'Of course I won't,' Sebastian laughed. 'But don't worry, we're nearly there.'

He opened the door and walked inside, completely ignoring the way Harry blinked owlishly at the sudden blue-ish-ness of the room and pulling him by the hand over to the wardrobe. He pulled it open and grabbed a small chest from the corner and dragged it out. Sebastian pointed his wand at it and resized it and Harry watched in amazement as the chest grew to about his waist.

'That's a big chest,' he commented softly, and Sebastian chuckled.

'Duh.'

He opened it and leaned back, watching with a smile as Harry took in the sight. Inside was a large collection of shrunken art tools. There were pencils, pens, erasers, quills, easels, paper and more. He had paints of every colour, and there was at least ten times more shades of blue than any other colour. Everything anybody could possibly want or need to paint or draw something was right there, in that chest.

'Woah,' Harry shook his head and looked again. 'That's a lot of art supplies.'

'Thanks for stating the obvious,' Sebastian grinned. 'I seem to have a mild obsession with art.'

'Mild?' Harry scoffed. 'Unlikely. You've got Muggle stuff in there too.'

'Yeah,' Sebastian smiled. 'Pens are great.'

There was silence for a few moments, as both males gazed at each other. Slowly, hesitantly, Sebastian leant forward, his eyelids slowly fluttering closed. Just as Harry was about to move backwards, away from the blond, he heard a voice.

'Uhm, Sebastian? Harry?'

The two boys looked around and saw Chantal at the door, her face pale and scared. Sebastian immediately put his things away.

'Chantal, what's the matter?'

'Come with me, I think you'll want to see this,' she whispered. Chantal hesitated, glanced towards Harry, before breathing softly to Sebastian in French, 'Il est ici.' **(He's here.)**

**XoXoXoX**

**Half an hour before**

'What do you mean, I'm not allowed?' Severus scowled, surveying Alexandre with a look of disgust.

'Well, sir, the residents of the house are exiles and are highly dangerous, and the Minister of Magic declared no one should go near the house. Also-'

'Alexandre, I am not a French citizen. If I want to go to the house, I shall.'

'But, sir! The residents-'

'Tell me, Alexandre, who lives in the house?' Severus cut in.

'I-I don't think-'

'Tell me.'

'Well, there's Lachlan McGonagall. He's a big, burly Scottish man. He was very high up before he became an exile. He was running for Minister of Magic, he was. Then there's his wife, Dominique. She's a Veela, and she's utterly gorgeous. Perfect trophy wife.' Alexandre drew in a breath before continuing. 'There's their son, Sebastian. He was really popular and very creative before it happened. He'll be about 15 now.'

'Is that it?' Severus asked, raising an eyebrow.

'No… They have two girls. Chantal, who should be around 12, and Aurore, who is 2.'

'I see. And you classed a 2-year-old as "highly dangerous"?' Severus sneered.

'Well, obviously not the child, you see-'

'I have no more time for conversations,' Severus cut in once again. 'Either you save me a lot of time and energy and show me where to go like you are supposed to, or I'll just find it myself.'

Alexandre groaned, covering his face with his hand. 'Snape, you can't be serious.'

'Deadly serious.'

'Okay,' the brunette lowered his hand and frowned at Severus. 'I'll do it. But I better be paid over time for this.'

Chuckling, Severus nodded slightly. 'Whatever it takes. Now, how are we going to get there?'

'Apparation, of course,' Alexandre grabbed the black haired man's arm and turned on the spot, both of them vanishing. They reappeared in the backyard of a large mansion. Severus looked around and saw a young girl with blond hair sitting on the doorstep with a book in her lap. She looked up, and as soon as she saw them, she scrambled up and ran into the house, slamming the door behind her.

There was silence for a few moments as Severus took it all in. Finally, Alexandre muttered,

'And that would be Chantal.'

Severus grunted and moved around, studying the house intently. Satisfied that no one was going to come out and attack just yet, he strode forward, grabbed the doorknob and turned. Time seemed to slow and Severus was flung backwards abruptly, landing forcefully on the ground beside Alexandre's feet.

'Oh…' The brunette peered at him and then offered a hand to help him up. 'I guess I forgot to tell you. Only a select few can enter the house. What else would stop the Ministry from storming in there and arresting the adults?'

Grumbling, Severus took the proffered hand and got to his feet. He gazed at the house with a frown, and then shouted,

'Harry!'

Almost immediately he heard a crash, followed by a long stream of curses, and then a dark haired head popped out of a window on the second floor. 'Severus?!'

Harry stared down at him, a look of pure joy on his face. He pushed his glasses up his nose and grinned, calling, 'wait there! I'll come down!'

The head disappeared, and for a few moments there was silence. Alexandre let out a low whistle, staring wide-eyed at the house. 'No wonder you wanted to get here so badly,' he said. 'They had _Harry Potter_!'

The door slammed open and Harry ran out, racing towards Severus and throwing his arms around him. Severus staggered backwards slightly, hugging the younger man back. He buried his face in Harry's shoulder and inhaled the familiar scent of his boyfriend.

'I missed you,' Harry whispered, squeezing tighter. Severus found himself murmuring the same sentence over and over, and he could not stop himself, no matter how degrading it was.

'Don't ever leave me again… Don't you ever leave me again!'

'I won't,' Harry promised, looking up at Severus with a small smile. He seemed to be waiting for something, so Severus leant down and covered his lips with his own. It was only brief, and left both only wanting more when Severus drew back.

'Later,' he murmured in his ear. 'We have an audience.'

Harry turned and blinked, watching as Sebastian came out of the house, holding his sister's hand and being followed by his parents. Aurore was taking a nap, so Dominique was not holding her. Sebastian's face was pleasant, but he did not look happy. Chantal looked worried, and she glanced up at her brother every now and then. Only Lachlan and Dominique looked normal, but they were also tense, as if waiting for Severus to attack them.

'Severus, who is that?' Harry asked abruptly, pointing his finger at Alexandre. The two brunettes stared at each other, neither blinking, until Severus broke the silence.

'That is my guide,' he informed Harry. 'One that I do not have any use for at the present time.'

Alexandre took the hint, and gave a hesitant smile to Severus and Harry. 'I best be off then,' and with one fleeting glance at the McGonagall family, he apparated away.

'I'm guessing these are your kidnappers?' Severus asked, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist and drawing the smaller body to his.

'Yes, but-'

'Unless they are going to attack, I think we should go now.'

'But, Severus-'

'Are they going to attack?'

'No, but-'

'Then let's be off.'

'Severus!' Harry growled. 'Listen to me!'

'Fine,' Severus rolled his eyes. 'What is it?'

'They kidnapped me for a reason,' Harry started. 'They were wrongly accused of murder, and they're hiding out here. The house has a special charm on it to keep any humans other than them and myself out. But the Ministry found a way around that, and sent animals to do the job. But the animals, fire breathing birds, went wild and they lost control of them. They got rid of all the others, and now there are only two in existence, and those are currently attacking this house.'

'The house would have a fire-protection charm on it, then,' Severus commented idly, his gaze flickering between each member of the family.

'Yes,' Harry confirmed. 'And they have no way to get rid of the birds. They need my help, Severus…'

'This is typical!' Severus growled, his grip tightening. 'This is bloody typical! Why does everyone always dump their problems on you?'

'Because I can help,' Harry insisted. 'I have to stay here. I need to form a plan.'

'I know from experience that there is no way to change your mind when you are in one of these moods,' Severus said slowly after a long pause. 'So they better have room for me as well. I am not leaving you alone with these people again.'

'Oh, the house is big enough,' Harry said with a large grin.

'How can we trust you?' Lachlan asked.

'I trust him,' Harry told the man. 'And so should you.'

Lachlan glanced at Dominique. She blinked and nodded once.

'Okay,' the Scottish man sighed. 'He can stay.'

Only Chantal noticed Sebastian groan and cover his face with his hand. She reached up and took it away, smiling at her brother. 'Come on,' she insisted. 'It can't be that bad.'

'I'll do it soon,' Sebastian muttered. 'And he'll come back. I know he will.'

'The spell?' Chantal asked.

'The spell.' Sebastian confirmed.

**XoXoXoX**

**Sorry for the long delay. I was visiting family. **

**Please read and review!**


	7. Bad News For Snape

**Dear Merlin, I had a lot of trouble getting this chapter out. I hope you enjoy it. **

**I had my first day of high school. Yay!**

**XoXoXoX**

Sebastian's flying lessons with Harry were going well, aside from the fact Severus shadowed Harry's every move. As the young man called up instructions to the teenager, Severus would stand by his side. He was right to worry- Sebastian was getting increasingly agitated at not being able to spend time alone with Harry. But he was not worrying for the right reasons. So relieved at finally being reunited with Harry, Severus was ignorant to the scathing looks Sebastian threw his way. The only reason he stuck to Harry was to make sure he wouldn't lose him again.

Chantal, taking pity on her brother, was attempting to separate the happy couple. She went from asking Harry for a word alone, and then leaving suddenly when Sebastian approached, to actually distracting Severus. She would badger him with questions, ignoring his scathing remarks, until he would finally answer her. When he did, she would try and ask him to do something for her, something that would make him leave where he was. But Harry always followed.

Sebastian was reading when Harry came inside from a walk around the house with Severus, and he didn't have to wait long until "Harry's Shadow", as Sebastian liked to call him, came in behind him. He quickly slid the book under the pillow of the couch, smiling nervously at their approach. Harry beamed back, sitting opposite the boy and engaging in the conversation. Severus frowned, watching the boy closely. The book had been about the patients who had been in St Mungos for years before they made a full recovery. Severus was familiar with one; in fact, he had worked with one, but he did not want to think about them at all.

'…Severus? Severus, are you listening to me?'

That infernal girl was back, and she smiled innocently at him, fluttering her eyelashes.

'No, Miss McGonagall, I am not listening to your exasperating chatter. Would you kindly do me a favour and find some boy to snog with? That is what girls your age do these days, isn't it?'

A pained look crossed her face, and she recoiled as if struck. Her eyes were glossy, indicating she was about to cry. Her lower lip wobbled before she whispered, 'I'm sorry to disappoint you, but there is no one to, ah, _snog _with. In case you haven't noticed, I've been stuck in this place for over a year.'

She turned on her heel and left, leaving Severus staring blankly after her. Had he really screwed that up so much? Severus had never been much of a teacher, but he considered himself somewhat experienced after looking after Theodore for a while without yelling once.

'Severus?' Harry was beside him, looking worried. 'What happened? What did she say?'

'I… I'd rather not say,' Severus turned to Sebastian, who was glaring at him. 'I suggest you go console her. I think I'd screw that up as well, if I tried.'

He stalked out of the room. Harry watched him go sadly.

**XoXoXoX**

He was running. His breath was ragged and came in short gasps. His hair was like a halo around his head, falling into his eyes and causing him to stumble. Still, Sebastian kept running. Always running.

His wand was gripped tightly in his hand, and he raised it as he rounded a corner. Harry was waiting for him with a grave face. Severus was standing beside him, holding the Boy-Who-Lived's hand. Sebastian waited a moment to catch his breath before speaking.

'Harry! Snape! What's happening? Where am I?'

'I can't believe you would do that to me,' Harry whispered, ignoring Sebastian's questions. 'I trusted you. You betrayed me.'

'What?' Sebastian frowned.

'Despicable,' Severus scoffed, eyeing the teen as if he were dirt on his shoe.

And suddenly, they were gone, replaced with his family. His mother was sobbing, clutching a handkerchief to her face as her shoulders shook. His father was stiff, staring at him with a disapproving look.

'You are nothing to me anymore, boy,' he grunted. 'You have failed me.'

'Father,' Sebastian croaked. 'I- I'm sorry! What did I do?'

Aurore was crying in Chantal's arms. The girl watched him with a gloomy look, taking a step away from him.

'I told you. I told you to be careful. And now you've got nothing… Nothing…'

They faded away, leaving Sebastian alone in the darkness. He could hear the echoes of their parting words, and of his mother and youngest sister's sobs. He fell to his knees, gasping as tears slid down his face. A boot entered his vision, and he looked up to see a blond man grinning heartily at him.

'Don't worry, my boy,' he crooned. 'You'll get used to it.'

Sebastian shot up in his bed, his hand immediately reaching for his wand.

'Lumos,' he whispered.

He sat, shivering, in his bed, and tried to think about something else. Anything else.

'The Spell is bad news…' he admitted to himself. But then his eyes got a steely glint, and he added, 'but only for Snape.'

**XoXoXoX**

**Damnit, this is going on hiatus. I can not be **_**bothered **_**writing with the homework I've got at the moment!**

**I'm sorry. **

**Short chapter. I know. **


End file.
